


5 times Eggsy and Harry hugged and 1 where they didn't

by Pericardiaca



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (only tiny ones though), 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Butterflies, Eggsy coming to terms with his feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protectiveness, Romantic Gestures, Slice of Life, Smut, a sprinkle of angst at the beginning, ish, the hug scene, their first five hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: A heartwarming 5+1 with Eggsy and Harry hugging for the first five times... and then their hugs lead to something more. <3





	5 times Eggsy and Harry hugged and 1 where they didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daecyan_Shikoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecyan_Shikoba/gifts).



> 'ello! I love these boys and I'm so happy i finally finsihed this.  
> The Hug Scene and the lovely Dae replying to my ask over on tumblr inspired this.  
> (if u wanna come chat on [tumblr](http://shellhaeds.tumblr.com) or leave a comment, they mean the world to me ^-^)  
> <3
> 
> p.s. i have no clue abt butterflies and i didnt proofread this like i usually do, so sorry for any slip ups!

**ONE**

 

The first time Eggsy hugged Harry didn't really count. It was an accident. 

Eggsy was tired, a long day of work was just over and Harry had dragged him to his house for some extra How To Be A Gentleman lessons. Not that Eggsy didn't enjoy it, he loved to have some quality one on one time with Harry. 

If he was tired enough he could even pretend that they were actually on a date and not standing in front of a table, staring at millions of glasses and forks and spoons just because. 

Today was one of those days where he was tired enough that his attention started to slip and with nothing triggering an adrenaline shot into his blood, he slipped more and more into his fantasy. 

"This one", Harry said and held one of the glasses up, "is for white wine." 

"I'd like to have some white wine, please", Fantasy-Harry said on their fantasy date. 

Eggsy imagined how he'd smile over Harry's exquisite wine knowledge, how it would be to receive the full gentlemanly attention in a very non-platonic way.  
Maybe they wouldn't be in a restaurant, maybe they would be at home, in Harry's house, just like they were right now. Harry would get the white wine himself and would explain how it fit whatever meal they had cooked together beforehand best. 

And Eggsy would laugh when Harry insisted on him trying the wine. Harry would take the glass... sway it around in that perfect wine taste-movement and take a tiny sip. He'd start explaining what vineyard it came from because that's the kind of thing Harry knows. And then he'd repeat it, "Taste it, Eggsy." Eggsy would take the glass out of Harry's slender hands – oh! Harry's hands... Eggsy almost derailed his own fantasy. Anyway, with the glass away from them Eggsy would take advantage of the little moment of surprise because he didn't taste the wine. He'd pull Harry closer and kiss him, swipe his tongue over his lips and around his tongue until he caught every last bit of the wine and all that was left was Harry. 

"Hmmm", he'd say. "You're right. What a divine taste. I love it." 

Harry would beam at him and would already be half on his way to get Eggsy his own glass. But Eggsy would add: "The wine wasn't bad either." 

And then Harry would blush, just a little bit high on his cheeks. He'd try to hide it by blinking twice and putting on a stern expression before lecturing Eggsy further about the wine. While doing so, Harry would open his arms though and Eggsy would step into them, get enveloped by Harry's smell and his safety and his love and... 

"Eggsy, what are you doing?!" 

Harry looked at him as if he was mad. Which he was. Did Eggsy mention that he was in love with his mentor? And not only a little in love, oh no. The intense kind of being in love. The all-consuming one that doesn't let you sleep at night and doesn't let you breathe right when the object of your desire isn't close.  
Which it was right now. 

Harry was very close. 

Too close. 

"Ohmygod!!" Eggsy almost screeched when he realised that he had leaned against Harry. Not just a little either – why did they have to do this lesson standing up anyways – he had literally put his arm around Harry's waist! 

Eggsy wished the earth would swallow him up. 

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm just so tired. I think I literally fell asleep while standing up." He tried to put on his best puppy eyed expression (not that it ever worked on anyone before but one could try) and yawned with ostentation. 

Harry yawned as well. "Well, I guess it was a long day." 

Eggsy almost head Fantasy-Harry add: "If you want you can stay the night." But he didn't make the same mistake twice. Blinking vigorously and yawning again, this time for real, he apologised. "I think you'll have to enlighten me about the pros and cons of white wine glasses the next time. I should go to bed." 

With a nod, Harry patted his shoulder. "Of course, you go do that. You realise I stopped talking about white wine almost twenty minutes ago?" 

Immediately a blush started to creep over Eggsy's cheeks. "Uhm, yes-" He sighed. "No, I didn't realise. I'll make up for it next time?" 

"I'm counting on it." 

The way Harry looked at him while saying that would supply Eggsy with a really nice new fantasy as soon as he had a little privacy. 

 

**TWO**

 

The second hug between Harry and Eggsy is a very special one; it's the culmination of an emotional roller coaster. 

Eggsy still couldn't believe that Harry was alive. He saw him getting shot in the head and now he's sitting in a cushioned cell as if nothing ever happened. Well, except for the tiny memory problem. They had tried several things to trigger Harry back into being... Harry; one more extreme than the other and every single one hurting Eggsy's heart. He had been so scared for Harry, in that water, behind a glass wall, out of his reach. He had been scared every time he entered the room and saw this Harry-shell sitting on the tiny bed, butterflies on the walls as if there wasn't a gaping hollowness filling the room. 

Eggsy had been even more scared when he had angled his gun on the Cairn Terrier's head and all Harry did was looking back at him with fear. 

It had worked though, the puppy in his arms had triggered his memories and Harry had looked at Eggsy with that warm, unbelieving gaze when he had finally understood, finally recognizing him again. The way he had said his name, looked at him as if Eggsy was all he cared about - it had made Eggsy's heart miss a beat. 

His emotions had been running high as it was and then this, this moment of complete happiness. Finally everything had turned out good. Eggsy didn't care about any other problems in that second; he was so focused on Harry. The gun fell out of his hand and then, almost without thinking he leaned up on his tiptoes and hugged Harry. 

He hadn't thought about anything but him right then. Eggsy was just happy to have Harry back, alive, with his memories, breathing and right here in his arms. He had missed him so much. 

Letting go of Harry reluctantly, Eggsy had remembered that this was also an important moment for the Kingsman, not only for him personally. Galahad was back and this meant three standing Kingsman agents ready to fight everyone who dared to cross them. 

But later, in the slow minutes before he fell asleep where he usually allowed himself to think about Harry – Eggsy smiled. There was nothing to worry about anymore. Harry was with him. 

Harry had hugged him back. All was good. 

Eggsy tried to remember the way his arms had fit perfectly around Harry's neck, the way he had smelled so fresh and un-kingsmanly but still like himself. The way he had felt against him, warm and secure. Eggsy sighed, almost damning the little puppy for being between them in that moment. 

The intense feelings he had had for Harry weren't exactly gone but it felt different. Having your crush die on you and then coming back from the dead probably did that, but still. 

Eggsy tossed and turned under his covers, his thoughts racing. He still had an embarrassing, burning desire for Harry and wanted to see him happy. His heart did that weird not-rhythmically somersault thing when he thought too much about Harry and his stomach seemed to flutter when he imagined Harry smiling at him. But in some aspects his feelings had matured and suddenly Eggsy felt unbelievably stupid. 

He didn't want to let Harry out of his sight for a second, wanted him close – the kind of spend-your-life-with-me close. How could you love someone so deeply when that person didn't love you back? When you couldn't act on your feelings? 

In a way, Eggsy didn't want to ruin their first proper hug with complicated thoughts. He just played it back in his head, over and over and over; sometimes focusing on the emotional side, sometimes on the physical one, sometimes just being happy. 

"Maybe I should adopt the puppy", he said out loud into the darkness of his room. At least it had been a part of his first hug ever with Harry. On the other hand he couldn't see Harry giving up the puppy now... and then his thoughts were gone, imagining a leisurely stroll through nightly London, holding Harry's hand and walking the little terrier. 

Eggsy was really deep in trouble this time around but to be perfectly honest, there was no where Eggsy would rather be – except in Harry's arms. 

 

**THREE**

 

"Huh, what a day, right?" Eggsy was sitting uncomfortably on the steps of Poppy's diner and tried to get those thoughts out of his head. 

Thoughts about hugs. Remembering those first two instances had not been a good idea while Harry had been gone because now – now Eggsy wanted to hug Harry. Again. 

"Quite", Harry gave back, his lips curling into a little smile. He sat down on the step next to Harry, but didn't say anything further. 

Usually Eggsy was comfortable with Harry in silence but he felt a little restless. He had to suppress the urge to get his hands all over Harry, making sure that he was okay. Soothing him. Reassuring himself that Harry was still here with him.

"You're not... hurt, are you?" 

Harry snorted a very un-gentlemanly snort. "I'm fine." 

"That's not the same thing", Eggsy argued and glanced worriedly at the relaxed way Harry stretched his legs out. 

"I'm not hurt", Harry elaborated. "My physical health is in peak condition." 

Eggsy blinked rapidly and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched. "That means your mental health isn't. Not exactly stopping me from fussing over you." Even though it's none of my business, he added in his own thoughts. He might have tried to find out more and to help but he trusted Harry. He trusted him that he'd open up about whatever was bugging him when he was ready for it. Eggsy wasn't a patient man but for Harry he'd try. For Harry, he'd try everything. 

"Maybe I don't want you to stop." 

The single sentence broke through Eggsy's thoughts and made him look up so fast that he could hear his neck cracking. 

A little hesitantly, Eggsy turned his entire body in Harry's direction so he could face him properly. "Do you want to talk about it, then?" 

Simultaneously shrugging and shaking his head, Harry looked up at Eggsy from under his lashes. Which, okay, deep breaths, Harry looking shy and insecure shouldn't be a turn on. Especially not now. 

"I guess I'm just not sure how it'll continue from this point on", he said, contradicting his initial reaction. "Life, I mean." 

"We'll figure it out on the go", Eggsy replied confidently and gave Harry a smile. It was still taking some getting used to that Harry was asking him for advice now, that Harry was relying on him. But it felt good and Eggsy hoped that it meant to Harry at least half as much as it meant to him. 

Harry took in a deep breath. "We?", he asked with a note of hopefulness that sounded pathetic to his own ears. 

Bumping his shoulder into Harry's, Eggsy grinned. "'f course. As if you'd get rid of me." 

That made Harry smile and Eggsy felt proud for being the reason this beautiful happiness spread on Harry's face. "Thanks for having so much patience with me, Eggsy", he said quietly, his eyes focused so intently on Eggsy's face that Eggsy distantly felt the entire outside world spinning away. 

"Always." His voice broke slightly, thick with sudden emotion that he obviously blamed on the post-mission low. Eggsy's first impulse was to clear his throat and get some distance between him and Harry but before he had the time to take another breath Harry had already launched himself at him. 

Eggsy closed his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer on instinct. The warmth in his insides seemed to burn through his skin – or maybe it was the other way around; Harry's exquisite energy seeping into him and filling him with affections. 

Quickly Eggsy pressed his face into Harry's neck to muffle the words that escaped him in a whisper, almost loud enough to match his wildy beating heart.  
"Pardon?", Harry asked, still not letting go of him even though the angle was awkward with them sitting next to each other on the floor. 

In an attempt to cover his almost-slip Eggsy floundered: "I said you have the perfect body. I mean, body shape. I mean, to cuddle! To fit for a hug with me, that's what I'm trying to say." 

This was already one of the best hugs in the history of hugging when you asked Eggsy but when Harry laughed, a deep rumble in his chest with vibrations spreading over to Eggsy's body and giving him goosebumps, Eggsy had to close his eyes to fight the amount of feeling inside of him. 

He didn't want the moment to end. Just when he started to really adjust to the feeling of Harry pressed against of him, of his scent in his nose and his light stubble rubbing against Eggsy's cheek they got interrupted. The sound of an approaching chopper made them pull back, but if they walked closer to each other than usual with their shoulders brushing when they walked over to it, neither of them mentioned it.

 

**FOUR**

 

"You can't look!", Eggsy squealed excitedly and ignored that he sounded like a little kid. "It's a surprise!" 

The grumbling and mumbling Harry replied with was generously ignored and Eggsy made sure that the blindfold was still in place. Piccalilli – the puppy Eggsy had bought for Harry to trigger his memories – barked and wagged her tail excitedly. 

"Piccalilli enjoys herself", Eggsy commented when the little terrier started to jump around them. "Maybe a little too much, be careful you don't trip over her."  
"It's not like I can influence that!" Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy's hand since Eggsy was leading Harry through the forest. "Piccalilli, stay back a little, would you?" 

The tiny dog was still almost tripping over herself in excitement but she kept close to Harry's ankle now. "It's not far anymore, Lilli", Eggsy consoled her and she immediately yipped excitedly again. 

Harry muttered a "Thank God" when they finally stopped. 

"We're here."

Eggsy had meant to announce that in a triumphant voice but it had come out a lot quieter before he was rendered into awe-struck silence. 

"What? What is it?" 

Growing impatient, Harry made a move to take off the blindfold by himself which Eggsy intercepted by catching his hand. "No, wait. Before you look at it... try to take a deep breath. Focus on what you can hear." 

Sniffling a little and then inhaling a huge gulp of air Harry tried to follow Eggsy's request. "It smells like forest, but I knew that already. Maybe pine? It got a lot sweeter. Almost like flowers. And I can hear..." Listening to the nature around them, Harry kept quiet for a moment. "I can hear Piccalilli sniffing the ground and running around us." 

Eggsy giggled. "True, but try to listen a little farther." He looked at Harry, how he furrowed his brows in an attempt to strain his ears for a noise that would give away what they were doing. 

"I think I can hear a stream in the distance? And birds twittering. We're definitely still in the forest." 

"Right again." 

Eggsy went to Harry's back and slowly started to undo the blindfold. It took a second of fumbling before he had opened the knot and Harry blinked owlishly against the sudden onslaught of light. As soon as his eye had adjusted to the brightness he took in the meadow they were standing in. It was an opening in the forest, the edge right behind them, and it was strewn with wild flowers. The grass was knee-high and there were so many flowers that spots of pure green were rare. 

The myriad of beautiful flowers was in full bloom, dotting the meadow in more colours than Harry could think of. Several bushes towered over the clearing like lonely watchtowers. Around them was the most activity of the reason Eggsy had chosen this spot as the destination of their first full day off that they could enjoy now that they were back in England: A legion of butterflies was flattering over around the bushes, casually resting on flowers and dancing in the soft breeze.  
"Wow", Harry breathed, his eyes big. He slowly approached one of the butterflies and took a good look at it. "Look, an _Aglais Inachis io_." A few steps further into the meadow, Harry stopped again. " _Anthocharis cardamines Bbritannica_ ", he said to himself, seemingly having forgotten about Eggsy. Eggsy let him be, just watched how he walked through the clearing careful not to step on one of the butterflies. Sometimes crouching down, sometimes extending his hand as if he was about to touch them only to pull it back in the last moment. 

When he had made his round over the entire meadow, he came back to Eggsy with a beaming smile on his face. "Thank you", Harry said earnestly. "This is truly a special surprise." Harry made a move to pull Eggsy into a hug but when his gaze fell upon Eggsy's face he stopped. 

"There's a butterfly", Eggsy informed him helpfully and tried not to move. It had apparently decided that its flight route would go in between Eggsy and Harry and it flew a little circle right in front of Eggsy's face before landing on his nose. 

"Oh!", made Eggsy in surprise and went cross-eyed in an attempt to look at the butterfly. "It's a _Melanargia galathea serena_ ", Harry told him in a soft voice and raised his hand. When his finger touched the tip of Eggsy's nose, Eggsy had to suppress the urge to sneeze. The butterfly wandered over onto Harry's hand and basked in the sun for a few more moments before it slowly rose into the air again and continued its way across the meadow. 

"Beautiful", Eggsy said, looking at the fascinated smile on Harry's face. 

"Indeed." Harry's gaze snapped back from the butterfly to him. It must have been a second at most but the time until Harry leaned in again felt like a century to Eggsy. Their bodies slotted together, Eggsy naturally rising to his tiptoes. Their cheeks brushed and when Eggsy pressed his nose into the little hollow right under Harry's ear a content sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped him. They stayed like this until Piccalilli got bored of chasing the butterflies and jumped up at them in a request to be included in the cuddles. 

Harry pulled back a little, but his arms stayed around Eggsy's waist when he looked down at his dog and started talking to her. Eggsy didn't understand a single word he said because he was still so caught up in the moment. 

 

**FIVE**

 

The fifth hug Eggsy and Harry shared was different from the previous ones. 

There was so much work to do to rebuild Kingsman that free days were a luxury they seldomly indulged in. Which had obviously to do with the fact that Kingsman needed to be rebuilt as soon as possible. And not with the fact that Eggsy was close to Harry all the time, working with him and sharing a house with him and just being domestic with him. 

Okay, that was a lie and Eggsy had really accepted the fact that he was head over heels in love with the most amazing man he'd ever had the pleasure to meet.  
Eggsy loved watching Harry work and being himself. Harry was Arthur now and Eggsy was pretty sure that even the original knight Arthur fell short in comparison to Harry – Eggsy was biased though, so who knows. It didn't matter anyway because even Eggsy himself realised that he was acting a little out of it sometimes. 

Just this evening they had been over at Eggsy's mum's for dinner and when Harry had joked with Eggsy's sister and complimented the food Eggsy had stared at him long enough that the potato he had on his fork had fallen off and almost landed on his lap. 

Luckily, Piccalilli was a very loyal accomplice and had saved Eggsy the embarrassment by catching the potato out of the air after an impressive jump.  
Then they had returned home and put on the telly, there was a show with Stephen Fry playing if Eggsy saw that right. His attention was focused on Harry and not on the TV so you couldn't blame him for not knowing for sure. 

This thing where he spaced out when Harry was close to him happened more and more often – or maybe Harry was just close to him more often? 

In any way Harry had his arm on the backrest of the sofa in a casual gesture and Eggsy was sitting there, the arm almost draped over his shoulders and he was shameless enough to squiggle closer to Harry. 

Diverting his attention to him for just a short moment Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy's shoulders for real as if he had just realised that they were sitting in the perfect position for this kind of hug. 

Eggsy had done the Jawn And Stretch trick to many a girl himself even though it was the possibly cringiest move there was. But of course everything was different with Harry. It was cozy and natural and maybe the difference was that this wasn't a trick at all. This was real. 

Trying to decide how to proceed, Eggsy stared up at Harry's face. He was sitting on his left side and his gaze stopped at Harry's injured eye for a moment. While not exactly being self-conscious about the injury itself, he had avoided being around Eggsy without his Kingsman glasses or an eye patch for a while. The fact that he was comfortable enough to do so now warmed Eggsy's heart and he had to fight the impulse to press a soft kiss to Harry's temple. 

Instead he lifted his legs onto the sofa and cuddled even closer, resting his head on Harry's shoulder and leaning against him. Harry tucked him up with his arm sliding over Eggsy's shoulder and his hand resting on Eggsy's hip. 

There was a spot where Eggsy's shirt had ridden up and Harry's digit touched his bare skin. It made his heart beat sky rocket and his mind go crazy with thoughts of how that finger would feel on other parts of him. 

 

**+1**

 

When Harry started to draw tiny circles on Eggsy's skin with his finger Eggsy decided to throw all caution into the wind. He leaned back a little and looked up at Harry who was still looking straight ahead at the telly. 

Without saying a single word he scooted out of Harry's hug, making him look up. A little crease appeared on his forehead when Harry watched Eggsy stand up that immediately flattened again as soon as Eggsy climbed onto Harry's lap. 

Pressing his thighs against the outside of Harry's, Eggsy linked his fingers behind Harry's head. "Hi", he whispered, his voice raw and husky. 

"Hi", Harry gave back. The surprise had already been overtaken by a predatory smirk and when Harry's hands grabbed Eggsy's hips to pull him closer Eggsy knew he'd made the right choice. 

"Hug wasn't enough anymore", he mumbled and leaned forward, his lips hovering over Harry's. He could feel Harry moving forwards as well but they were both prolonging the sweet anticipation before Harry's warm hand touched the side of Eggsy's face and he pulled him in for the kiss. 

It was a soft one, Eggsy cherished the slow movement of their lips before he opened up for Harry. The feeling that they both poured into the kiss slowly morphed into a more desperate need for contact. When Eggsy started to grind his hips down Harry moaned into the kiss and he bit Eggsy's lip; placing both his hands on his arse and grabbing it softly while he started to nibble down over Eggsy's throat. 

"Harry", Eggsy whimpered, his fingers sliding through Harry's hair before he dropped his hands down to the hem of Harry's shirt. He toyed with it when their lips slotted together again and it took some time until he actually pulled it over Harry's head. 

They were so lost in themselves that time didn't feel real at all when they continued to kiss and touch each other. Eggsy's fingers wandered over Harry's chest, his finger tips exploring the difference in texture of his skin, his nipples, the coarse chest hair. When Eggsy repeatedly teased the waistband of Harry's trousers, letting them snap against his belly and grinding his hips down, he managed to pull a groan out of Harry. It was the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. 

In a swift movement Harry manhandled Eggsy so that he was lying on his back and Harry was on top of him, pulling off his shirt and peppering every bit of exposed skin with kisses and licks and bites.

Eggsy was sprawled out and pliant under him, his hands always touching Harry – holding on to his shoulders, his hips, framing his face. 

The more time Harry used to just worship him, the more impatient Eggsy got and he started to rub up against Harry. "Please", he whimpered when Harry brushed over the bulge in his trousers for the umpteenth time. Pressing his hips up until he felt an answering hardness there, he looked at Harry, his lips red-kissed and wet, his pupils blown and his eyes half-closed, with two red spots high on his cheeks. "I'm not going to break, you know", Eggsy tried to argue when Harry just smiled and kissed him again. 

"I know, sweetheart", Harry answered, his hands caressing down over Eggsy's bicep. "You are the most exceptionally precious thing to me." 

Eggsy didn't even try to play it cool, he glowed with happiness when he heard Harry say that. He put a finger under Harry's chin, raising it gingerly so he could look straight at him. "I love you too", Eggsy whispered, his voice quivering under the amount of emotion. 

Harry held his breath for a second and sighed. "I don't know what I have done to deserve you", he said, nuzzling into Eggsy's neck. "But I want to spend the rest of my life trying to live up to it. Let me take care of you." 

Eggsy's breathy moaned "Yes!" got lost in the passionate kiss that followed but Harry finally – _finally_ – opened his trousers and released his erection. Not losing any time, Eggsy started to fumble Harry's trousers open as well and in an instant of discoordination they got their legs and arms tangled up. 

Giggling slightly, Eggsy kicked his legs to get out of his trousers and when Harry took the time to lean forward and press a kiss to his forehead and then to his lips instead of ripping his own clothes off Eggsy decided to take off his pants as well. 

That had the desired effect and Harry stopped his own struggle with his trousers, leaning over Eggsy on his knees and his eye now glued to Eggsy's penis. He licked his lips and when his gaze flickered up to Eggsy's face he saw the grin spread there. Keeping his eyes on Harry, Eggsy moved his hand and started to slowly jerk himself with light movements. 

"Fuck", Harry gasped, the spell seemingly broken and he hurried to get the rest of his clothes off. He took Eggsy's hand and intertwined their fingers, distracting Eggsy with the gesture for the short moment without stimulation before Harry's mouth enveloped the tip of his cock. The feeling sent tingles all over Eggsy's body and he moaned, involuntarily raising his hips a little. 

Harry looked up at him and after licking around the glans several times he loosened his mouth a little, sinking down over Eggsy's shaft. 

"Oh my god, fuck, Harry, yes!" Eggsy tightened his grip on Harry's hands, trying desperately to keep his hips on the sofa but even when he writhed against Harry's mouth, almost fucking himself into it, Harry took it with a hum of satisfaction. 

Intensifying the rhythm, Harry alternated between teasing sucks at Eggsy's tip and swallowing him down all the way until Eggsy couldn't take it anymore. "W-Wait!", he managed. "Wait, I'm going to come if you keep this up." 

"And?", Harry asked, his voice deep and husky. He was pure sex and Eggsy had to take a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "And I want to come together with you, so..." 

Turning them over, Eggsy pushed Harry on his back until he was the one laying down and straddled him. They shared a long kiss with Eggsy teasing Harry's nipples until they hardened under his touch. 

"Gonna make this good for you, baby", Eggsy promised and with a last kiss to Harry's lips, he moved backwards until he could comfortably reach Harry's dick.  
Licking stripes up over the underside it was Eggsy who took his time now. It didn't take too long until a curse came over Harry's lips, his impatience getting clear in the way he clenched his fingers into the fabric under him. 

Smirking, Eggsy twirled his tongue around Harry's length, bobbing his head slowly and mapping every single vein on Harry's cock with his tongue. When he moved on to sucking on Harry's balls Eggsy pumped his cock in his head, making Harry groan and wriggle down against him, especially when he pressed his knuckle against Harry's perineum. 

"Eggsy... come on", Harry pleaded. "I want you." 

Satisfied with the amount of wetness all over Harry's cock, Eggsy straddled his hips against and lined up his erection next to Harry's. 

"Want you too", Eggsy replied, biting his lower lip and looking down at Harry before he started to grind down. Both of them moaned at the stimulation and Eggsy leaned forwards so he could kiss his lover. 

They were both riled up already so Eggsy didn't even have to add his hand, him humping down against Harry was all it took to get both of them to the edge of orgasm. 

"God, baby, I'm close", Harry gasped. His hands were on Eggsy's arse, helping his movement along and kneading the globes. Eggsy closed his eyes for a second to focus on the glorious feeling of their cocks rubbing together for a moment. "Me too!" 

Harry took that as the signal that he could speed up, moving against Eggsy and intensifying their thrusts. "Fuck, fuck, Harry!", Eggsy moaned and came all over Harry's belly, the orgasm shaking his body and triggering Harry's release as well. 

For a long moment both of them didn't move, trying to catch their breath. "You getting cold?", Harry mumbled against Eggsy's ear. "We should go to bed." 

"Hmmm", Eggsy made, snuggling closer to Harry and not showing any intention of getting up any time soon. He just wanted Harry to keep talking because his post-sex voice was rough and all he ever wanted to hear. 

Harry smiled, ruffling Eggsy's hair. "C'mon, baby, quick shower and then we can cuddle in bed." 

"You'll hug me tight, yeah?", Eggsy asked, his eyes still closed. 

Harry kissed him softly and promised: "I'll hug you tight and safe and I won't let you go again." 

 

~fin~


End file.
